deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KidVegeta
hi KV long time no seeSupersaiyian11 21:35, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Hmm That post about Arceus is a joke right? Btw you seem to have a great deal of experience with the Fanon Wiki...How come so little activity here? Dremler 12:31, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Torments Let go of it, KV. I ain't interested in Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki or the Dragon Ball Wiki anymore. Now, I'm moving on the Death Note, Naruto and Pokemon, rather than be interested in a 20th century old anime. Besides, I mean the Death Note Wiki no harm. And yes, I am Piccolo The Super Namek. Your deductions were true, Near. Ban me on Death Note Fanon if you wish, I don't give a damn about that. So, if you'll excuse me, I'm editing the original Wiki and gonna be an Administrator/Bureaucrat in 1 month or if someone adopts it. :P Arceus The God of Pokemon I don't even wanna adopt your Wiki. However, if you are gonna appoint an Admin. the law states that you must appoint me, as I have the highest non-sysop edits. --Arceus The God of Pokemon 14:08, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi I'd like to do this descreetly. Could you please see this. [[User:Moon Beam|'Moon Beam']] (talk) 08:09, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello :D Hello KidVegeta I just wanted to say hi because I`m new and wanted to meet some users! Also I read one of your DB fanon stories I forget what it was called but it was really awesome and your really good at writing :D 06:33, May 22, 2011 (UTC) A few but dragonball KC was my favorite so good job man your really awesome! :D 06:39, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha yup :] I know I just wanted to see your reaction but seriously your new one ummmmm the forgottten I think right?! 06:43, May 22, 2011 (UTC) I thinks its very well done I`ve enjoyed it a lot so far especially the planet earth saga! So do you know how long the storie is going to go on for? 06:47, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Alright I`ll be sure to keep up. I just went on the wiki to see the page congrats on 2 awards man! :) 06:51, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Welcome messages How do I set it up so that every time someone who edits the wiki for the first time gets a welcome message from me in their talk page? Dremler 09:43, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Deletion of unneeded page Thanks dude :D Fanon Logo Quid pro quo. My coding is somewhat poor.Could you take a look at the source of the Main Page and tell me why my code is not working?Btw if you could fit a small logo on your site as well it would be nice.That's all for now Dremler 09:40, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Can't View fanon wiki I made an edit on the death note fanon wiki and now I can’t access the fanon wiki. I keep getting blocked by some image of her-cule from Dragonball Z saying “ you rock our socks off” every time I try to access the wiki. Why is that happening? - Kira4real 21:49, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, sorry I was testing some coding on the wiki. It's fixed now. -KidVegeta